The ping-pong table is a common sports and recreational apparatus, which is composed of a tabletop and the support on the two sides. In most cases, only one side of the tabletop can serve the purpose, which restricts their applicable range. There are some tables with tops, both sides of which serve different ball games. The user can turn over the table to play another kind of ball game. However, such dual-purpose ball tables with revolving tops in the market often have very complicated structure for the top revolving and positioning, which make it not very convenient to use. Further improvement is needed.